


Two Gigs, Two Nights

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band plays two different gigs during a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gigs, Two Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

“Guys! You guys!” Sean yelled as he ran into the apartment. Dom sat up from his normal post on the couch, where he was lying and watching the Discovery Channel. Elijah walked in from the back room, glasses slipping down his nose and book in hand. “Where’s Orlando and Billy?”

“Work. Orlando left about an hour ago and Billy should be home in about two hours,” Dom said, settling back onto the couch.

“You’ll never guess!”

“What?” Elijah asked, laying his book down on the top of the fish tank by the door.

“Get the book off my fish tank,” Dom called from the couch. Elijah rolled his eyes and left it there.

“We got a gig this weekend!” Sean screamed. Elijah leapt for Sean, throwing his arms around him. Dom jumped off the couch and joined seconds later.

“We got a gig!” Elijah chanted over and over as he bounced around Sean. “I love you, Sean!” Elijah planted a big kiss on Sean’s cheek. Sean wiped it hastily away.

“Man, Sean. It’s about time! I thought we were never going to play again, only stay stuck in the studio forever. Where are we playing?” Dom walked back over to the couch. Sean followed and sat beside him as Elijah plopped down on the floor.

“We’re playing a fair in Frankfort, a town west of here, on Friday night and a club in Syracuse on Saturday night.”

“A fair?” Dom asked dubiously.

“It’s small, but there are some big names playing at nearby fairs. It’s a start.” Sean bit his lower lip and glanced between Elijah and Dom.

“It’s grand, Sean. It’s money and besides, we get to play a club in Syracuse the next night. Wee!” Elijah squealed, slapping the floor repeatedly. “We have a gig, Dom!”

“Just wait till Billy hears. He’ll be thrilled!” Dom smiled and went back to watching television while Elijah bounced on the floor.

*

“Where in name of Mary is my bloody guitar?” Billy shouted, running around the apartment crazily. He bumped into Elijah, who was carrying part of his drum set out of the apartment, and sent him stumbling back and crashing into the fish tank.

“Elijah! If you fucking knock over my fish tank, I’m going to kick your Yankee ass!” Dom shouted, dropping his bag on the floor and running over to the fish tank. He steadied it and crouched down, stroking the glass lovingly. “Are my little babies okay? Did the big bad Lij almost ruin your home?”

“You’re such a freak,” Elijah said as he tried to maneuver his way out of the door. Orlando tried to come in at just the same time, but stepped aside to let Elijah through.

“Where is my fucking guitar?” Billy shouted again, frantically running his hands through his hair. Orlando walked over to him and pulled his hands to his side.

“I’ve already put it in the van. Calm down, Bill. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Did you get the – “

“I got everything,” Orlando interrupted. “You’ll have everything. Don’t worry. Now, go get your bags and calm down before I make Dom light up a joint just so you’ll chill the fuck out.”

“I don’t need a joint,” Billy said as he stomped back towards the bedroom.

“I’m all out anyway,” Dom said from his perch in front of the fish tank. “Sold my last stashes last night. Had to pay the power bill if you want to have lights and heat.”

“There’s no way you’re completely out,” Orlando countered.

“I swear. None for me either. I guess this is my first step into being a responsible adult.” Dom stood up from the fish tank and picked up his bags from the floor. “Are we ready, or has Billy forgotten his head, too?”

“Bite me,” Billy said, coming from the bedroom. “I’m ready.”

“I’m still attempting to carry my drums to the van. But it’s kinda hard since I haven’t had any help from certain individuals who won’t quit bickering and molesting fish tanks.” Elijah darted through the door, arms full of yet another piece.

“I wasn’t molesting the fish tank!” Dom screamed out of the door. “Oh, hi Mrs. Patrillo. Nice day.” Dom smiled sheepishly at their neighbor walking down the hall.

“Punk kids. What is this world coming to! Molesting poor fish. Freaks,” Mrs. Patrillo mumbled as she continued down the hall. Dom stepped out of the apartment and gave her retreating back the finger.

“Dom, get down to the van and behave!” Orlando said. “She’s going to get us evicted one day.”

“Whatever. She’s just an old hag,” Dom said, disappearing down the hall.

“Do we have everything?” Billy asked, looking around a final time.

“Yes! Just relax!” Orlando said, placing his hand at the small of Billy’s back. They stood facing each other for an uncomfortable moment before Orlando dropped his hand and darted out of the door.

*

“Are we there yet?” Dom whined from the back of the van. “How long does it take to get to wherever the hell we’re going! We’ve been driving for like fifteen hours!”

“We’ve only been driving two, and there’s another two to go,” Sean said from the front seat. He turned to Viggo, who was driving the old, baby blue VW Van. “They’re going to drive me to drinking.”

“Ah, calm down, love. They’re just nervous and excited. And besides, it’s Dom,” Viggo said, taking Sean’s hand in his own.

“How can you be so calm?” Sean asked, beating the back of his head against the head rest.

“I just ignore them. It’s not that hard, really.”

“Thanks for coming along with me. I don’t think I could have made it through by myself.”

“And here I thought you just wanted me for my van.”

“Well, that too,” Sean teased.

“Where are we going again?” Elijah asked, leaning forward and grabbing Sean’s seat with both his hands. Sean squeezed Viggo’s hand firmly.

“Frankfort. It’s in Herkimer County.”

“What kind of name is Herkimer?” Elijah asked, falling back beside Billy. He glanced over to Billy, who was asleep beside him, snoring softly. Elijah flicked his hand, but Billy just shifted slightly. He then turned around to face Dom and Orlando. Dom was squirming in his seat and tapping his fingers against the glass, and Orlando was reading.

“How can you read and ride?” Elijah asked. Orlando glanced up briefly over the edge of his book.

“Don’t know. How can you ride and be annoying?” Orlando smirked and looked back at the book. Elijah huffed angrily.

“What are you reading?”

“I’m attempting to read William Faulkner’s Light In August, but someone keep interrupting me,” Orlando answered, lowering his book. “Can I get back to reading now?”

“Damn, grumpy ass.” Elijah twisted around to face the front again.

“Elijah, let’s play a game,” Dom said. He extended his hand and tapped Elijah. “Tig.”

“Huh?” Elijah turned around again and looked at Dom, eyes wide.

“Tog,” Billy mumbled sleepily as he tapped Elijah’s thigh. Elijah stared at him and Dom laughed.

“Tig,” Elijah said confidently after a moment as he poked Dom back.

“You can’t tig on a tog, Elijah,” Dom explained, rolling his eyes.

“Tog Tig,” Sean piped up from the front seat as he poked Billy on the knee. Billy absently swatted his hand away.

“Tig,” Dom continued, poking Elijah again. Elijah clutched where Dom poked him.

“Ow. Not so hard. Tag?” Elijah prodded Billy in the side.

“You can’t tag on a tig, Elijah,” Sean explained. Dom snickered and patted Elijah on the head.

“Guys, you’re making this up!” Elijah crossed his arms and sat back.

“No, it’s a real game,” Billy said, blinking. He sat up, yawned, and stretched.

“Ok, tig,” Elijah tried again, this time poking Billy in the stomach.

“If you’re gonna tig Billy, you have to do an elephant impression. And Billy, if you’re going to tig him back, Elijah has to get on his knees and take his trousers down…” Dom trailed off and doubled over with laughter.

“This is not a real game!” Elijah argued. “I’m never going to get it right.”

“Elijah, it’s really simple. Gosh,” Sean said, turning around in his seat to face them.

Viggo caught Orlando’s eyes in the rearview mirror and smiled. They both knew better than to get involved.

“Okay, let’s try again,” Elijah said, bouncing slightly.

“Nope, can’t tig in a New York county you’ve never been too,” Dom explained as they passed a new county sign.

“You’re full of shit. Isn’t he guys?” Elijah looked around helplessly at Billy and Sean. They both shook their heads. “Well, when can we tig again?”

“Not until we’re back in NYC, but you can tag when you pass a cow,” Sean explained. Elijah nodded and stared at the window for a passing cow. The three men shared a look and stifled their giggles.

*

“Sean, what kind of place is this?” Dom asked as they walked along the dirt paths between booths full of tacky and colorful stuffed animals and yelling carnies. Large and sparkling rides loomed above them, whishing and whirring and spinning yelling children around and around. As they neared the stage, a thick stench of livestock hung in the air.

“Cows! Does this mean I can tag?” Elijah asked.

“No,” Billy and Dom both said at the same time. Elijah slumped his shoulders and sulked as they walked toward the stage. It was a small, wooden platform. There was barely enough room on it for Elijah’s drum set, much less Billy, Dom, and Orlando and their guitars. The ground in front of the stage was dirt and was covered by patches of thin layers of straw.

“Think the cows will enjoy our show, cause I really think they’ll be the only ones interested,” Orlando said, kicking the wood of the stage with his combat boot clad toes. He turned to face the rest of the band. “This is going to suck so bad.”

“Orli, it’s a gig! You never know. Teenage punks come to fairs. Teenage punks who’ll buy our CDs,” Elijah added after a pause.

“You’re so positive it’s annoying,” Dom said. He walked up on stage and looked out. He could see groups of people walking down the main dirt path, not even throwing a second glance their way. A tractor pull had just started to their left. “How much longer until this is over?”

“Starts at 7:30,” Sean said, quietly. Elijah walked over and patted him on the back.

“Sean, this is great.” Sean gave Elijah a dubious look. “All right. This is okay. It’s a gig, we’re getting paid, and getting ourselves out there.”

“Thanks, Lij,” Sean said. Viggo draped an arm around Sean and pulled him close, placing a light kiss on his head.

“No worries, love,” Viggo whispered. “They have to start somewhere.” Sean sighed into Viggo’s neck.

*

Elijah peeked around the backstage curtain at the small group congregating in front of the stage. He wished immediately that he’d waited.

“I really need a fucking joint, man!” Dom complained as he nervously paced back and forth.

“Dom, calm the fuck down,” Billy said softly, grabbing Dom’s arm and stopping him. Dom nodded and started fidgeting with his hair and leather wrist cuffs.

“Ready? You go on in ten minutes.” Sean stood before them, folding and unfolding his hands. Viggo walked up to Dom and whispered something in his ear.

“Fucking hell! I could just kiss you!” Dom said suddenly. Sean looked up at him sharply. “But I’m not, Sean. Calm down. We’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going? Viggo, what are you doing to my bass player?” Sean yelled after them. He watched as they walked quickly to the van parked right behind the stage.

Viggo fumbled inside the side pocket of the driver’s side door and pulled out a cigarette case. He opened it and presented Dom with a thin joint.

“You are the fucking man, Viggo. Fucking A. You’re a life saver,” Dom rambled as Viggo lit up and took a hit. He passed it on to Dom who greedily inhaled. He exhaled just as Orlando came up to the door.

“If Sean knew what you two were doing, he’d kill you,” Orlando said, taking the joint from Dom’s fingers and taking a quick hit.

“That’s why we won’t tell him until later,” Viggo said as Dom took another draw and passed it to him. Viggo inhaled once more before carefully putting it out and placing the remains back into the cigarette case. He followed Orlando and Dom back to the back stage area.

“Where did you go?” Sean asked when they returned. Viggo stopped in front of him and placed a light kiss on his lips. “You’ve been smoking pot. Great, just great!” Sean ran his hands frantically through his hair, and Viggo took his hand.

“Come on. Let’s go and stand with the audience.” Viggo grabbed Sean’s hand and led him away.

Dom walked over to where Elijah was standing and massaging his wrists.

“I see Viggo had some weed for you,” Elijah said, amused at the relaxed grin on Dom’s face.

“Yeah. I was about to freak the fuck out.” Elijah nodded and gripped his wrists again, but Dom stepped closer and cupped Elijah’s face. Elijah looked up at him slowly. Dom placed his lips against Elijah’s, opening his mouth slightly and running his tongue along Elijah’s bottom lip. He pulled away, and Elijah stared at him dazed. “For luck.” Dom turned and walked over to where Billy was standing, leaving Elijah staring after him.

“I fucking hate it when he does that,” Orlando growled as he walked up behind Elijah. “He needs to stop playing with you. Seriously.”

“It’s okay, Orlando,” Elijah said.

“No, it’s not. He can’t use you as his play toy.”

“Seriously, it’s no big deal. Just drop it.”

Orlando was about to say something, but an announcer came over the mike and introduced them.

“Here goes nothing,” Billy said to them as they walked onto the stage.

The crowd was small, but enthusiastic. They clapped and yelled, giving a little more confidence to each of them.

Billy stepped up to the mike.

“Hey everyone,” Billy said into the mike, causing a loud surge of feedback to echo through the area. He froze for a second, but continued. “We’re Valiant Effort.”

He stepped back, tripping over his guitar chord, and straightened up. His cheeks burned a bright red, and there were a couple of groans and shouts of “Get on with it!” from the crowd.

Elijah tapped his drum sticks together, counting, and they began. The first chords of the song floated out, fast and rhythmic, and soon the four forgot they were playing at a country fair in front of a bunch of people that would never buy their CD. They were lost in the music, giving everything they had to their instruments. Billy’s voice rang out clear and strong, full of the emotion and care he had put into writing them, as his hands skillfully caressed the strings on his guitar. Orlando sang beautifully and melodically as he flawlessly played out the notes on his guitar. Dom lost himself in the bass line, drumming it out with his very being. Elijah went wild, hands and arms flying, beating the drums powerfully.

The crowd ignored them.

*

Sean looked around, wanting to die. There was an extremely interested group of teens up at the front, complete with a handful of teenage girls who were yelling at Orlando. The rest of the audience looked bored and many people left.

“God, Viggo,” Sean mumbled as he buried his head into Viggo’s chest. “This is awful. It’s all my fault.”

“No it isn’t. Everything is going to be fine,” Viggo said, wrapping an arm around Sean’s waist and grabbing his hand. He took his free hand and turned Sean’s face to his. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Sean’s lips.

“Sinner!” someone yelled as they walked by. It was a middle-aged woman with long hair walking with her husband. Viggo felt Sean tense in his arms and squeezed his hand tightly.

“Fagot”! a teenage boy yelled as he followed the middle-aged woman away from the stage. Sean pulled away from Viggo quickly and stood with his arms crossed.

“Sean,” Viggo said in Sean’s ear as he placed a hand on the small of his back. Sean stepped away.

“Don’t. Not here.”

*

“That was completely awful!” Billy said as he stood backstage. Orlando put a reassuring arm around him and he buried his head into Orlando’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to go kill myself now.”

“I have a better idea,” Orlando said. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here.”

“Best fucking idea I’ve heard all night, mate,” Dom said, walking down the stairs to the van, bass case in hand.

“Come on, guys. It wasn’t that bad,” Elijah said, trying not to stumble as he carried part of his drums.

“Elijah, are you on fucking crack? It was awful.” Dom slung the van’s back door open and waited for Elijah to put his stuff down before placing his bass case in.

“Dom, lighten up. I know it was fucking awful. But Sean is feeling really shitty about it. Look, he won’t even let Viggo touch him.” Elijah and Dom looked around the side of the van and stared at where Sean was walking away from Viggo. “Be a little more positive, if only for his sake.”

“Okay,” Dom said. “You’re such a thoughtful person, you know that?”

“Shut up.” Elijah turned and walked away.

“Hey, I’m serious,” Dom said, following him. Elijah stopped on the middle of the steps and looked down at Dom.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, Sean,” Dom said, walking over to where Sean was talking to Billy. “It wasn’t that bad. Everyone plays shitty gigs. At least we got this one over early.” He offered Sean a reassuring smile. Sean smiled back appreciatively.

“Thanks, Dom. I needed to hear that.”

“Ah, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know what kind of crap hole this place was,” Dom said, grabbing Sean and pulling him into a loose hug. “Don’t get so down. It’s over, and tomorrow, Syracuse!”

Dom turned and joined Viggo by the van as Orlando and Sean helped Elijah carry the last of his drums down the stairs.

“Smoking again?” Elijah asked. “I thought you were trying to quit.”

“I am,” Dom said, inhaling. “I’ve cut down significantly.”

“Whatever,” Billy teased as he walked around to the other side of the van and got in.

“Hurry up, you two. I am so ready to get to the hotel,” Orlando said as he passed them. Dom handed the joint to Viggo and he took one last drag before putting it out and getting into the van.

*

“Why did Sean and Viggo get their own room? I don’t want to share mine with you,” Elijah teased, throwing his pillow across the small space between the two beds, hitting Dom in the face.

“Cause they’re going to be fucking all night.” Dom threw the pillow back at Elijah. “At least I don’t smell.”

“I know. Damn Orlando,” Elijah said, laughing.

“I meant you, wanker.”

“Fuck off, Dom.” Elijah threw the pillow back at him.

“When are Billy and Orlando going to be back? I mean, how long does it take to grab a beer at the pub? They’ve been gone forever.”

“Dom, they’ve only been gone like thirty minutes.”

“Oh.” Dom plopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “Seems like a lot longer.”

“Why are you so restless?”

“Just pent up energy from the show and no way to get rid of it. Maybe I’ll sleep it off or something.”

“Well, I’m going to take a shower. Go running or something if you need to.” Elijah got off the bed and walked over to his bag and started ruffling through. He pulled out a towel, a pair of boxers, and T-shirt.

“I’m too lazy to go running.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m in the shower.” Elijah walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, but failed to close it completely. Dom listened as the water turned on and the shower curtain open and closed. He started counting the dots on the ceiling one by one.

“Dom!” Elijah yelled from the bathroom.

“What?” Dom said, rolling off the bed and walking up to the bathroom door.

“My shampoo is in my bag. Will you get it for me?”

“Doesn’t the hotel provide some?” Dom called into the opening. He could feel the hot, damp air floating out and hitting his face.

“No. This place is shitty. Please, Dom?”

“Okay, whatever.” Dom went over to Elijah’s bag and pawed through the stacks of CD’s and underwear before finding the small bottle. He walked back to the door, but paused for a second. Looking at the shampoo in his hands, he pushed the door open and dropped the bottle.

He could see all of Elijah as he stood underneath the pounding water through the clear shower curtain.

“Dom?”

“Yeah,” Dom managed to croak out. Elijah stuck his hand out of the curtain. Dom handed the bottle to him, but Elijah just groped around it blindly.

“Where is it, Dom? I can’t see shit with water in my eyes or without my contacts. I might as well be fucking blind.” Dom moved his hand over so Elijah’s fingers brushed against it and grasped it. “Thanks, man.”

Elijah pulled his arm inside the shower again, and Dom couldn’t help but stand there and stare. Elijah was completely unaware of him as he backed away slowly, eyes never leaving Elijah’s body. His hands were lost in his dark hair as water cascaded down his pale skin. Dom tried to will his eyes to stay up, level with Elijah’s face, but they drifted down his flat chest and stomach, stopping at the sight of Elijah’s half-erect cock.

Dom could feel his own pressing snugly against the front of his trousers. He knew he shouldn’t be there, should leave and go back to counting dots on the ceiling, but he couldn’t. It was too easy to stand there and watch Elijah.

Dom stepped back into the hotel room and leaned against the door frame. He unzipped his trousers and slipped his hand inside his boxers, grabbing his aching cock in his hand as Elijah soaped up a washrag and ran it across his chest. Dom had to choke back a moan as he watched the soap roll down Elijah’s stomach and gather in the hair at the base of his cock as Elijah’s hands roamed so freely over his own body. Dom gripped his cock and slid his hand back and forth, nearly coming when Elijah grabbed his own cock in his hand as he braced himself against the wall in front of him. He bent his head forward, the shower spray beating on his back as water dripped from his hair. Dom sped his hand up to match the fast pace of Elijah’s. Dom watched Elijah’s body tense, spilling come over his hand that got washed down the drain with the soap. A couple more strokes and Dom came into his hand on the inside of his boxers, clamping his teeth together so hard it hurt to keep from crying out. He slumped against the doorframe, pulling his sticky hand out of his boxers and wiping it on his pants legs.

Elijah straightened up and Dom turned away, pulling the door mostly closed behind him. He quickly changed into clean boxers and crawled into bed, not wanting to see Elijah when he got out of the shower. Dom turned all the lights off and buried himself under the cheap hotel linens. Elijah came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

“Dom, you asleep?” he whispered. Dom heard him bumping into what sounded like his bag, the other bed, and the dresser. “Fuck, where are my glasses?”

“They’re on the dresser,” Dom said softly from the bed. He heard Elijah move some stuff around and then pad over to the bed he was lying in. Elijah pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed beside Dom.

“I see you got rid of some of your energy,” Elijah said.

“Yeah, something like that.” Dom got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He took a piss and afterwards, gripped the side of the sink and stared into the mirror. “What are you doing, Dom? You’re such a sick fuck.” He washed his hands quickly and returned to the bed.

“Hope you don’t mind that I share with you,” Elijah said, handing his glasses to Dom. Dom laid them on the bedside table. “I just didn’t want to sleep with drunk people.”

“That’s fine.” Dom pulled the blankets around him and rolled over, facing Elijah. Elijah was lying and facing him, his blue eyes open and unfocused.

“You look so strange without my glasses on,” Elijah said. He squinted his eyes, then opened them really large, then appeared to cross them. “You’re so fuzzy. All your features blend together and you become this really large cream mass.”

“I bet that’s attractive,” Dom said, smirking.

“I still know where everything is.” Elijah reached his hand out, patting around Dom’s eyes. “Like, I can tell this is your eye. I can see the difference in color.” He moved his fingers down across Dom’s cheek and touched his nose lightly. “And your nose.” Elijah trailed his fingers down the side of Dom’s nose and brushed his fingers softly across Dom’s lips. “Your lips,” he whispered, his fingers touching the corner of Dom’s mouth. Dom poked his tongue out and brushed Elijah’s fingertips, watching as Elijah’s eyelids fluttered slightly. Dom wrapped his hand around Elijah’s fingers and moved them over to the middle of his mouth and kissed them softly. Elijah’s eyelids drifted shut, and Dom leaned forward, touching Elijah’s lips softly with his own.

Elijah opened his mouth and timidly ran his tongue along Dom’s bottom lip. Dom gently pushed Elijah over onto his back and slipped his tongue into Elijah’s mouth. Dom didn’t know what he was doing, why he was crossing this boundary all of a sudden. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let himself slip – and he was, falling so deep into Elijah’s kiss he’d never be able to stop. Elijah’s mouth was so warm, his kiss so soft, and Dom could taste faint traces of mint toothpaste. He cupped Elijah’s face, feeling the smooth skin underneath his callused fingertips, and knew that he always needed to be with Elijah. He just wasn’t sure he could ever allow himself to give more than a few stolen kisses.

Dom pulled away reluctantly and looked down into Elijah’s beautiful face, stroking his cheek softly.

“You’re smiling,” Elijah said. “I can tell.”

“How?”

“Your eyes.”

Dom leaned down and kissed Elijah again briefly before lying back down. Elijah crawled over to Dom and stared down at him, uncertainty written all over his pale features. Dom opened his arms and Elijah snuggled against Dom’s chest, and Dom could hear Elijah’s contented sigh as he settled into his arms. Dom kissed the top of his head, telling himself to enjoy the feeling of Elijah sleeping in his arms and to think about everything else in the morning.

*

Billy listened as Orlando flirted with the attractive blonde man beside him at the bar. After five beers, it wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of Orlando’s infectious laughter. He needed to stop drinking so much – his tolerance was way too high.

He pulled some money out of his pocket and threw it on the bar. Orlando gave him a confused glance as he stood up and walked out of the bar. Not long after he left, Orlando jogged up beside him.

“You could have told me you were leaving,” Orlando said. Billy just shrugged.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you and your date.”

“He wasn’t my date, Billy. I was just talking to the bloke.”

“Whatever. You don’t have to explain to me.” Billy turned the corner and walked into the parking lot of their hotel. Orlando trailed a few steps behind him, and Billy wanted nothing more than to just hurry up and get back to the hotel room.

“Billy,” Orlando said when they got on the landing of their floor. Billy turned around, hoping desperately Orlando couldn’t tell how flushed his cheeks were. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” Billy spun around, but Orlando grabbed his arm. “What?” Billy didn’t turn and face him.

“Look at me.”

Billy reluctantly turned around, but looked everywhere but Orlando’s face.

“Billy…”

“What?” Billy looked into Orlando’s eyes and tried to get a grasp on the emotions whirling around in his head. He was never good at hiding what he was thinking or feeling, and he knew that Orlando could read everything on his face.

“Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Please,” Orlando pleaded, stepping closer and placing his hand on Billy’s shoulder. Billy reached out and grabbed Orlando’s shoulders, pulling him close against his body, and crushed his lips against Orlando’s. Orlando opened his mouth greedily, and before Billy knew it, he was pressed against the hotel wall, Orlando’s tongue deep inside his mouth. Billy’s mind screamed at him to push Orlando away, but he couldn’t.

All the blood was rushing to Billy’s cock and he could feel Orlando’s erection pressing against his thigh. He slid his hands into Orlando’s dark curls and bucked his hips against him. Orlando ground his hips into Billy’s, and Billy thought his legs were going to give out. Orlando’s hands snuck underneath Billy’s shirt and felt like blocks of ice against Billy’s warm skin.

Billy couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to have Orlando right then. He removed one of his hands from Orlando’s hair and fumbled with the button of Orlando’s trousers.

“What are you doing?” Orlando breathed against Billy’s neck. Billy bit his lip from crying out as Orlando’s hot breath caressed his skin.

“I want you so bad,” Billy whispered, slipping his hand inside Orlando’s boxers and grabbing his cock. Orlando buried his face in Billy’s neck, muffling his moans.

“We can’t. Not here. Not like this.” Orlando trailed his tongue from Billy’s neck to the shell of his ear.

“I don’t see you pulling away.” Billy started moving his hand slowly back and forth along Orlando’s shaft. He could feel Orlando’s body tense against him and he slipped his other hand from Orlando’s hair to his neck. He wrapped his fingers around Orlando’s neck and pulled him closer.

“I don’t want…”

“Ssh,” Billy said against Orlando’s cheek. He kissed it softly and Orlando turned his face so Billy could look at him. “Just go with it.”

Orlando nodded and placed a light kiss on Billy’s mouth. Billy breathed deeply and could smell nothing but Orlando all around him. Part of him wanted to stop because he and Orlando had never done anything like this, never gone beyond heated kissing, and standing against a hotel wall out in the open where anyone could find them was not the way he’d imagined his first encounter with Orlando. But like hell was he letting him go now.

Billy pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Orlando’s fingers close around his cock. Orlando swirled his thumb over the head of Billy’s cock, and Billy cried out softly.

“You sound so beautiful,” Orlando whispered in Billy’s ear, circling his thumb wider and faster. Billy bucked against his hand, and Orlando softly bit his earlobe. Billy felt himself unraveling, quickly coming apart at the seams into Orlando. He couldn’t let himself, but Orlando felt so wonderful covering his body.

Billy quickened his strokes on Orlando’s cock and felt Orlando do the same. He was so close, but he never wanted to come. He wanted to stay suspended forever right there, teetering on the edge of ecstasy at the hands of Orlando.

Orlando recaptured his mouth, and Billy urgently searched for Orlando’s tongue. Orlando’s tongue was so soft, so gentle, and his hand was squeezing tighter, brushing teasingly over the head of Billy’s cock too frequently. Billy’s body tensed and he could feel the rush as he came in Orlando’s hand. All his movements stopped as his legs gave out and he tumbled forward. Orlando caught him and held him as he trembled against his shoulder. Orlando placed kisses over Billy’s hair and cheeks, arms securely around his waist.

“I…Orlando…”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll finish in a minute.” Orlando kissed Billy’s hair again as Billy gripped his shirt with his free hand. After a couple of minutes, Billy felt control come back to his limbs and he lifted his head and brushed his lips across Orlando’s neck. He felt Orlando shudder and his cock twitch in his hand. Billy moved his hand again, and Orlando leaned down and kissed him. It only took a few minutes before Orlando came, shivering against him.

Billy pulled his hand from Orlando’s trousers and wrapped his arms around his neck. Orlando tightened his grip around Billy’s waist and pulled him closer. They stood there like that for a long time, wrapped in each other’s embraces, kissing softly. Billy clung tightly to Orlando, not wanting to let him go. And for right then, he wasn’t going to.

*

Dom blinked and looked around. Sunlight peeked around the edge of the curtains, but the room was dark. Elijah was curled against his chest, head resting just below his chin. Dom smiled and glanced over at the clock. It wasn’t even ten yet. Orlando and Billy were snuggled against each other, sleeping soundly, so Dom turned his attention back to Elijah.

Dom played with the hair at the back of Elijah’s neck, watching him sleep peacefully. Elijah’s eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, his mouth hung open slightly and Dom could see a small wet spot beside Elijah’s mouth. He smiled and started rubbing his other hand lightly down Elijah’s arm.

After a few minutes, Elijah’s eyes opened and he cast his unfocused gaze on Dom.

“What time is it?” Elijah asked, lifting his head. He closed his eyes again and Dom leaned forward, placing light kisses on his eyelids.

“Good morning,” Dom whispered. He picked Elijah’s glasses up off the bedside table and handed them to him.

“Thanks,” Elijah whispered as he put them on and glanced at the clock. “It’s still early. I’m going back to sleep.” Elijah burrowed his face in Dom’s stomach.

“Ow! Your glasses are digging into me.”

Elijah kept his face down. Dom poked his head, but he didn’t move. He stuck his finger in Elijah’s ear, but Elijah just swatted his hand away. Dom sat staring at Elijah for a few moments before reaching down, grabbing his sides, and tickling him. Elijah started giggling madly.

“Orlando and Billy are trying to sleep,” Elijah said between giggles. Dom pushed himself up on his knees and bent over Elijah, not letting him from his grasp. Elijah lifted his hands to try and tickle Dom back, but Dom moved his hands lower and Elijah erupted into a fresh wave of giggles. Dom watched as Elijah’s eyes squinted shut and tears leaked out. He leaned down, stopping inches above Elijah’s face, and halted his hands. Elijah stared up at him, panting, and Dom lowered his head slowly, too slowly, staring only at Elijah’s parted lips.

“You two are the most fucking loud assbastards ever,” Billy called from the other bed. Dom jumped up and sat back against the headboard. Elijah propped himself up on his elbows, watching Dom.

“Sorry, Bill. You need to get your old ass up, anyway. We have a lot to do today. I’m sure Sean’ll be knocking on the door any minute,” Dom said, flipping the bedside light on.

“Well, some of us didn’t get in the bed at fucking midnight,” Billy grumbled, getting out of the bed and padding into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you to go and get wasted last night!” Dom yelled towards the closed bathroom door.

“Do you have to fucking yell?” Orlando said, rolling over and pulling the covers up over his head.

“What time did you two stumble back in here?” Elijah asked.

“Too late. Three or so.”

“Better not let Sean know. He’ll kick your ass for sure,” Elijah said, crawling over Dom to get the remote from the bedside table. He settled beside Dom and flicked the television on as Billy came out of the bathroom.

“How long’s the drive today?” he asked, plopping back down on the bed.

“Only an hour or so. We have to be at the club by five,” Dom said.

“Good. Wake me back up at three then.” Billy pulled the blanket over his head.

“I’m going to find some breakfast. Wanna come?” Dom said, walking over to his bag and pulling out a pair of jeans.

“No. I think I’m gonna stay here and watch a little TV. You can bring me back something though.”

“I’m not bringing your lazy ass anything back,” Dom teased. Elijah gave him the finger. “So pleasant this morning, Elijah.”

“Just find some coffee. I’m dying for a cup.”

“Okay.” Dom stood by the bed, sharing an awkward look with Elijah. He walked over to Elijah’s side of the bed and leaned down quickly, pecking him on the lips. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Just don’t forget the coffee,” Elijah called as Dom closed the door behind him. He looked over at Billy and Orlando, buried underneath a mound of blankets, and sighed. He crawled underneath the covers and scooted over to the other side of the bed, still warm from where Dom had been sleeping earlier.

*

“I’m going to have a seizure,” Billy said. He peered out from behind the stage curtain at the large audience gathering on the floor.

“Billy, how in the hell did you become the leader of this group? By the time we play our first amphitheatre, you’re going to have a nervous breakdown.” Dom squeezed beside him and peered out of the small slit. “That’s a fucking lot of people, mate.”

“Who’s playing upstairs?”

“Some popular hard rock band. I’d never heard of them, but I think Lij came in his trousers when he heard who it was.” Dom walked away from the curtain and Billy followed.

“I can’t believe so many people are coming down here for the aftershow. This could be our chance, Dom, to get on the regional scene so people outside of NYC will know who we are!” Billy stopped beside Sean and Viggo, and Dom continued into the dressing room, pushing it shut with his foot.

“Is that eyeliner you’re wearing?” Dom asked, leaning into the mirror beside Elijah to mess with his hair.

“Yes, a little. Orli told me to try it. I like it.” Elijah put the eyeliner back on the counter and Dom picked it up, applying some around his own eyes. After he was satisfied with his appearance, Dom stepped back and surveyed Elijah in the mirror. Elijah’s eyes looked even more intense, if that were possible, surrounded by the black lines. He also had a leather wristband on each wrist. Dom walked up behind him and grabbed Elijah’s wrists, holding them up in the mirror.

“I think you stole these, Elijah.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Elijah said, cheeks flushing. Dom fingered the black leather, directly contrasting with Elijah’s pale wrists. Dom slid his fingers over the back of Elijah’s hand and interlaced their fingers as he placed a light kiss on the back of Elijah’s bare neck. Elijah watched their reflection through heavy lidded eyes until Dom twirled him around and lifted him up on the counter. Elijah wrapped his legs around Dom’s hips, pulling him forward.

Dom placed his lips firmly against Elijah’s, and Elijah immediately opened his mouth and slipped his tongue across Dom’s lips. Dom moaned into Elijah’s mouth and slid his hands underneath Elijah’s tight shirt, running his hands up along the smooth skin of his stomach and chest.

“Hey guys,” Orlando said, stopping mid-sentence when he saw them on the counter. Dom jumped back quickly, and Elijah’s face turned a bright red. “Um, yeah. Sorry bout that, but Sean wants to see us out there.” Orlando turned to go, but stuck his head back in. “And Dom, you may want to get rid of that.” He pointed to Dom’s jeans. His hard on was extremely noticeable.

“Fuck.” Dom shoved his hands into his pants while Elijah giggled on the counter. “It’s your fucking fault.”

“I can’t help it you can’t control yourself,” Elijah said, jumping off the counter and looking at himself one last time in the mirror. Dom grabbed Elijah’s hand and pulled him away, placing a final kiss on Elijah’s lips. When they broke apart, they were both weak and breathless. “Um, for luck, right?”

“Always,” Dom said, opening the door and walking out. They joined Sean, Billy, and Orlando a couple steps away. “Ready, boys?” Dom rubbed his hands together excitedly.

“This crowd is huge. You have to play your best,” Sean said. He looked like he was going to faint at any moment.

“Aren’t we supposed to be the nervous ones?” Elijah asked.

“No. I have to be nervous for all four of you because you have to get your fucking asses out there and play like you’ve never played before.” Sean dabbed a handkerchief at his forehead. “I’ll see you after the show.”

Sean walked from backstage, and Elijah followed Dom over to peer out of the curtain.

“I’m so excited!” Orlando said. Billy stared at him. “It’s going to be better than last night, Bills. I promise.”

“I hope so.”

Orlando wrapped an arm around Billy’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. Billy clung to Orlando for a minute before pushing him away and walking over to where the stage manager stood.

“One minute,” she said.

Billy nodded and got everyone together. The lights dimmed and they walked on stage as the crowd screamed, whistled, and hollered. They picked up their guitars as Elijah settled himself behind the drums. Billy turned around, nodded, and Elijah held up his drumsticks and counted.

Seconds later, music streamed from the stage, each man playing their hardest. Billy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his mouth and letting the words float out. The audience yelled and hooted as the song progressed. And when it was over, Billy gripped the neck of his guitar with trembling hands.

The entire room erupted in applause and noise. They had never heard a cacophony so loud from that side of the stage. The noise was deafening. Billy turned around and gave Elijah, Dom, and Orlando the largest, beaming grin they’d ever seen.

After a couple of songs, Billy took the microphone in hand and spoke to the audience.

“Hello Syracuse. We’re Valiant Effort!” The room erupted in screams and applause. Billy waited a few seconds, but it showed no signs of stopping so he tried to talk over it. “Let me introduce the band to you. On drums we have Elijah Wood.” Elijah stood up and threw his drumsticks out into the audience as they shouted and clapped. “On bass, Dominic Monaghan.” Dom held up devil horns with his hands. “Guitarist Orlando Bloom.” The earsplitting screams of the girls in the audience shocked Orlando so much he started laughing on stage. He smiled, kissed a couple of his picks, and threw them into the audience. A couple girls were fighting over the picks in the front of the pit. “And I’m Billy Boyd.”

Billy put the microphone back on the stand to the one sound he’d always dreamed of hearing.

*

“Viggo! This was the best concert ever. I’m shaking. I’m literally shaking and about to cry!” Sean’s ear to ear smile made Viggo chuckle softly. The group was over on the side of the club, signing autographs and taking pictures with new fans. “Look! They have fans!”

“Was there ever any doubt? They’re wonderful.” Viggo slid his arms around Sean and pulled him closer. “You’re wonderful.” Viggo leaned down and placed his lips on Sean’s. Sean kissed him back eagerly and pulled away, still grinning.

“This is the best night of my life.”

“Is it really now?” Viggo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Okay. Not really.” Sean gripped Viggo’s shirt in his fists and nipped at his chin. “But it’s fucking close.”

“Viggo!”

Viggo and Sean turned to see a tall, dark haired woman pushing her way through the crowd.

“Fuck me! Liv!”

Liv ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on the lips.

“What are you doing here?” Viggo asked, completely surprised.

“I was upstairs for the concert and decided to come down here to get a few beers and hear the band. I’d never heard of them. And imagine my surprise when I fucking saw Billy, Orli, and Dom up on stage. They are so amazing!” Liv turned around and smiled brightly at Sean, extending a hand. “I’m Liv Tyler.”

“Sean Astin.” Sean shook her hand firmly. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Viggo, this must be your new boyfriend. I saw you kissing him. Great choice,” Liv said, winking at Viggo. Viggo laughed at Sean’s overwhelmed look.

“Sean, this is Liv. She’s a good friend of mine. I didn’t realize she knew Orli, Billy, and Dom, but you know, small world. Liv, yes, Sean is my boyfriend and the manager for Valiant Effort.”

“Oh my god!” Liv slipped her arm through Sean’s. “That’s awesome. You must be so proud. They were amazing. All the girls were drooling themselves crazy.”

“Yeah, I’m really happy about this concert.” Sean couldn’t help but grin at the energetic woman on his arm.

“How’s Henry?” Liv asked. She couldn’t see the puzzled look Sean shot Viggo. “I haven’t seen him in awhile. How old is he now?”

Viggo looked at Sean for a moment before giving Liv a small smile. “He’s thirteen. And doing quite well. I haven’t seen him in about a month though. He’s been out west with Chris.”

“Aww. I want to see him when he comes back to town. I love that little kid.”

“He loves you too.”

“Oh! There’s Orli! I’m going to go talk to him and throw all the screaming girls off him.” Liv grinned and kissed Sean and Viggo both on the cheek. “I’ll see you later!”

Liv bounced off towards Orlando and the others, leaving Viggo and Sean alone. Sean just stared at Viggo, shaking his head.

“Sean,” Viggo started, placing his hand on Sean’s arm. Sean pulled free of his grasp and stepped back.

“Who’s Henry?” Sean asked quietly.

Viggo faltered before answering. “My son.”

“Son? You have a son named Henry. You have a fucking thirteen year old son and you couldn’t find the time to fucking tell me?” Sean said, trying hard to keep his voice down. “A fucking son?”

Sean jerked his arm away as Viggo reached for him and stormed out of the club. Viggo followed him out as he ran over to an empty corner of the thinning parking lot. Sean stopped and didn’t turn around.

“Sean, I…He…I’m sorry.” Viggo hung his head and nervously played with his fingers. Sean turned around, glaring.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to and I was going to, but I just hadn’t figured out how to tell you I had a thirteen year old son and an ex-wife yet. That’s not really something you roll over after sex and say ‘Hey, by the way…’ I didn’t think you’d hear it from anyone else.” Viggo glanced up at Sean.

“Viggo, you can tell me anything. Why would I care? Your son is just a part of you and your life I want to get to know. I don’t know why you didn’t think you could trust me.”

“I didn’t want to lose you, Sean.”

“Well, next time fucking tell me okay? That way I don’t have to find out from someone I just met.” Sean wrapped his arms around Viggo and kissed his neck lightly. “I love you, you know that, right? And everything that comes with you. Including your children.”

“I know. I love you too.”

*

“Orli!”

“Holy fuck!” Orlando jumped up from the stool he was sitting on as Liv ran up to him and jumped in his open arms. He picked her up and twirled her, and she lowered her head, capturing his lips with her own.

“Oh shit,” Dom said under his breath.

“Who’s that?” Elijah leaned over and whispered. Orlando and Liv were still kissing.

“That would be Liv Tyler.” Dom and Elijah watched as Billy got up from his stool and walked backstage, slamming the door behind him.

“I feel like I’m missing something here.”

“Liv is Steven Tyler’s daughter, you know? Lead singer of Aerosmith?” Dom explained.

“Holy fuck? Really?”

“Yeah, curb your hard on, Lij. I’m sure you’ll get to meet him eventually. We’ve all met him. Anyway. Orlando met Liv in London when we the band moved down there and then she started hanging around a lot. She actually helped convince us that moving to New York was the best thing for the band.”

“Oh, so Orli and she dated.”

“No. Liv doesn’t date anyone. She,” Dom paused, scratching his chin as he tried to think. “She kinda just stays with someone for awhile before moving on.”

“Oh,” Elijah said. Orlando had put Liv down, and they were laughing and talking. “They just fucked.”

“Basically. But it’s not a big deal. I think everyone has slept with Liv.”

“Have you?” Elijah asked, turning his bright gaze on Dom. Dom hesitated before answering.

“Yeah. Couple times actually. Stu slept with her too. Billy never did, he’s just not like that. You know, sleeping with whomever just because he’s horny. He’s made of better stuff. Wish I had his willpower. I don’t think the man’s been laid in years.” Dom kicked the metal legs of the stool hard with the heels of his feet. “She’s a beautiful woman, and as sweet as she can be. You can’t help but love her. She just likes sex and sleeps with whoever’ll give it to her.”

“All right. Well.” Elijah didn’t know what to say.

“She’s been in a couple of B horror flicks, and one of her dad’s music videos. She wants to be an actress one day, but has no discipline. I mean, if I had the amount of money she does, I wouldn’t do anything but fuck hot guys and girls all day long either.”

Dom slid off the stool and walked over to Liv and Orlando.

“Heya,” Dom said, grinning widely.

“My Dom!” Liv threw her arms around him and kissed him. She pulled away, arms still around his neck. “How are you?”

“Fucking wonderful. Did you see the audience? Did you hear them? They fucking loved us!”

“You are amazing. Much better than before.” Liv turned and looked at Elijah, still sitting on his stool and watching. “It must be because of you.” Liv pulled out of Dom’s embrace and walked over to Elijah. “I’m Liv.” She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

“I’m Elijah.” Elijah glanced at her like she was crazy.

“You are so fucking cute. Oh my God, boys. Where did you find him? He’s perfect.” Liv wrapped an arm around Elijah’s neck and faced Dom and Orlando.

“It was all luck,” Dom said, grinning at Elijah.

“Thank God. He fits so much better than Stu. Fucking prick. Where’s Billy?” Liv looked around.

“He’s backstage,” Elijah said.

“Well, I’m going to go see him!” Liv bounced off through the door to backstage. Dom followed her, leaving Orlando and Elijah alone.

“Isn’t she wonderful?” Orlando asked, laughing.

“She’s definitely something. And quite gorgeous, if you like that type.”

“Come on, even you can see the beauty in a woman like that.”

“I guess.” Orlando shot him an incredulous look. “I’m not into girls, mate, unlike you three who’ll take it anyway you can get it.” Elijah giggled as Orlando sat on the stool beside him.

“What about the girl with the notes?”

“That’s a business deal,” Elijah said, sticking his nose up slightly.

“While I’ve got you alone, I wanted to ask you something. What’s going on with you and Dom?”

Elijah stopped giggling and looked out into the crowd, avoiding Orlando’s eyes. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Don’t let him fuck with you. I know how he likes to play with you.”

“This is different. There’s something different in him this time. I can’t describe it.” Elijah turned to Orlando. “I think he’s starting to feel the same way as I do.”

“Dom doesn’t ever love or care for anyone like that. I’ve been friends with him for almost ten years, and I’ve never seen him fall in love or care for anyone before.”

“You know, Orlando, he could feel that way for me. Why is that so fucking hard to believe?” Elijah spat, jumping off his chair, which only brought him eye to eye with Orlando.

“Calm down, Lij. I didn’t mean to piss you off. I’m just saying I know Dom a little better than you.”

“Fuck you. I’m finally starting to get what I want, and here you are trying to ruin it. It’s not my fault you and Billy are fucking everything up.”

“No, fuck you, Elijah. You don’t know shit about Billy and I.” Orlando stood up, towering above Elijah. Elijah wasn’t deterred and glared up into Orlando’s narrowed brown eyes. “Lij, this is stupid. We shouldn’t argue about this.” Orlando backed up and slumped down on the stool. Elijah plopped down beside him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that about Billy.”

“No, it’s true. I have no fucking clue what he wants. One minute he hates me and the next he’s fucking coming against me.”

“TMI, Orlando, mate,” Elijah said, suppressing a grin.

“Sorry. I just don’t understand. Oh well, fuck it. I’m here if he wants me. He knows that. Until then, there’s always Liv.” Orlando winked at Elijah as he got off the stool and headed towards the backstage door.

“You’re all making me curious. I think I wanna fuck her now.”

“I’m sure you could. All you’d have to do is ask.” Orlando opened the door and walked backstage.

“I’m not that curious yet.”

*

Dom sat in the back of the van, looking at the billion stars he could see outside the city.

“Elijah?” he whispered. Elijah was curled up beside him, head in his lap. He blinked and looked up at Dom, glasses askew.

“Hmm?”

“Look at the stars.” Dom pointed out the window. Elijah scooted backwards closer to the window. He remained on his back as he looked out the window.

“That’s a lot of fucking stars,” Elijah mumbled before curling back down beside Dom. Dom ran his fingers absently through Elijah’s wild hair.

“No! You did not meet Paul McCartney?” Orlando said from the seat in front of them. Liv leaned against the window, Orlando sitting beside her, totally rapt with every word she said. Billy sat beside Orlando, staring out the opposite window. Viggo sang softly to the radio while Sean slept in the passenger side seat.

Dom looked around for something small to throw at Billy. He found a piece of paper lying in the floor and reached down, making sure not to disturb Elijah, balled it up and threw it at him. Billy glanced back at Dom, not looking very happy.

Dom shot him his crooked grin and waved. Billy rolled his eyes. Dom nodded his head in the direction of Liv and Orlando. Billy narrowed his eyes and shook his head, and Dom offered him a sympathetic smile. Billy nodded down to Elijah, snoring softly in Dom’s lap. Dom looked down at him, still running his fingers through his hair. A small smile crept across his face and he looked back up at Billy who was studying him closely. Dom sighed and shrugged. Billy nodded and faced forward again.

Dom laid his head against the cold glass and watched Elijah sleeping in his lap.

*

“You okay, Billy?” Elijah asked as he and Billy crawled onto their mattresses on the floor later that night. Elijah propped himself up and Billy lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m fine, Lij. Go to sleep.”

“You’re not okay.”

“I’m not okay. Will you please go to sleep now?”

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” Elijah said, reaching over and turning out the light.

“I know, Elijah. Thanks.”

“Good night, Billy.” Elijah and Billy tossed and turned for awhile before finally settling down and dozing off. Elijah awoke as someone lifted up the covers and nudged him over. He sat up and mumbled something unintelligible.

“It’s me, Lij,” Dom whispered, settling down beside him. Elijah snuggled against his neck as Dom wrapped his arm around Elijah’s waist.

“You’re cold.”

“I know.”

“Why are you in my bed in the middle of the night?”

“I figured it would be easier for Orli to sleep on the couch than in here if he stumbled back in really late.”

“Good thinking.” Elijah lifted his head and kissed the crook of Dom’s neck softly. “You know Orli’s spending the night with Liv tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Dom said, kissing Elijah’s hair.

“Just so you know.”

“Good night, Lij.”

“Night, Dom.” Elijah draped his leg across Dom’s and fell back asleep.

~Fin  



End file.
